


Words to Love Songs

by Thingsonryebread (violetsarentred)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Music, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/Thingsonryebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Ace get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing more and I desperately needed some MarcoAce fluff after writing Within Reach with AianeArt.  
> 

The wedding of Marco and Ace was a beautiful event that had been well overdue; the two of them had been together for over five years and it was easy to see their devotion to each other grow more with each passing day.

Ace stood in his immaculate black suit in front of the rows of guests, the majority of whom were from his Whitebeard family with Garp and Luffy sitting at the very front, anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony. He fidgeted with his red tie, trying to loosen it to get a decent breath of air, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Sabo.

“You can loosen it after the ceremony.” he scolded, as he reached over to ensure that the boutonniere of poppies and forget-me-nots on Ace’s lapel had survived his brother's nervous movements. Ace pouted at his brother’s ministrations, but quickly perked up when the music began to play.

This was it. The moment that had been five years in the making. His wedding to Marco.

He looked down the aisle and he swore his heart stopped beating. There at the other end was man he was going to spend the rest of his live with, linked arm-in-arm with their Father, and he was absolutely gorgeous. His white suit matched perfectly with the pale blue tie he had chosen to wear, and made his eyes shine.

\---

After the ceremony, which had moved even the disgruntled Garp to tears, everyone relocated to the large tent that took up the remainder of the Whitebeard mansion’s backyard. The guests situated themselves at the various round tables that sat in front of the long head table and waited for the newlyweds to be called in.

“Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen!” Izo announced over the speakers. “Thank you all for being here on this most wonderful occasion, the long awaited wedding of our favorite fire duo - or should I now say fire husbands- Marco and Ace!” The crowd cheer as the couple walked in, hand-in-hand and grinning from ear to ear. “Now before the party really breaks into full swing, I’d like to invite the two of them to the dance floor for their first dance.

Ace turned bright red as Marco tugged him confidently onto the dance floor, all eyes on them. The soft notes of an acoustic guitar floated through the air and Marco pulled Ace closer to him, hand on the small of his back, foreheads touching.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

Ace relaxed into the hold as they moved about in an elegant waltz, momentarily forgetting the number of eyes that were watching them.

_When you kiss me_

_Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

Marco loosed his embrace and Ace spun away from him, their right hands remaining intertwined. As Ace spun back, he turned his back to Marco pressing into his chest, so that he was being hugged from behind.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words_

_Seem to turn into love songs_

They continued to dance like that for a few more measures before Ace spun back to face Marco again, kissing him quickly before resting his head on his husband’s shoulder with a satisfied grin.

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

When the song ended the two of them pulled apart to a roar of applause, and lots of whooping and hollering from Luffy.

“Wow. That was absolutely beautiful, what a perfect pair these two make.” Izo stated, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “Now let us officially start the party!”

If there was one thing the Whitebeard family knew how to do it was how to throw a party; and what a party is was. Thatch provided the feast of roast pork, teriyaki salmon, rosemary potatoes, panisse and a wide variety of sake and beer for the hungry guests; making doubly sure that he had extra portions prepared for the three bottomless pits.

And by the time the meal was over and the toasts had been made, Ace had more than enough to drink. Luffy had brought a pack of glow sticks with him and was passing them out to the guests, including a pair of glow glasses just for his older brother.

When the notes of the next song came over the speakers, Ace drunkenly made his way to the floor, glasses on, and began serenading his husband, his nervousness from their first dance completely gone.

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving_

_I need it now_

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

_You got me begging, begging_

_I'm on my knees_

At those words he dropped down to his knees, arms outstretched towards Marco, who covered his face in embarrassment when Ace continued; this time flanked by Sabo and Luffy, both decked out with glow sticks and singing into imaginary microphones.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

As Sabo and Luffy continued to lip sync to the song, Ace made his way through the crowd of dancers who had made their way to the floor and grabbed Marco’s hand. Marco initially protested that Ace should be acting a little more dignified on his wedding day, before giving in and allowing himself to be led out.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here,_

_'Cause I need_

_Little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_

_Yes, please (yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

The longer the song played, the more Marco got into it and coordinated his moves with Ace so that they were shimmying back and forth, and spinning with each other, neither them breaking eye contact, stupid grins stretched across their faces. When the song finally ended, both were completely winded and giggling in each other’s arms.

Marco led Ace to any empty table for a quick breather and began absentmindedly twirling the bouquet of poppies, forget-me-nots, and white hydrangea around the vase, while he watched his family, both old and new enjoying themselves.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Marco awkwardly turned around, his arms full of who had crawled onto his lap and draped himself across Marco’s upper body. Garp stood there with a serious look on his face, and Marco began to sweat, the old man had never really approved of Ace’s relationship with the Whitebeard family, and therefore Ace’s relationship with Marco, yet he had made the effort to come and celebrate the day with them.

“I’m sure you already know what I’m going to say, but I’m going to say it anyway. Despite my disapproval of you and your family over the past few years, and wanted to wish you and my grandson the happiest of years to come in the future. After seeing you both together today, I truly believe that you will take good care of him.” And with that he quickly walked away, pretending as if the exchange never happened.

Marco watched him go, shock written over his features before bursting out laughing. Garp actually voicing his approval was something he never expected to hear, and the combination pure seriousness of his tone and features, with the blatant denial afterward was hilarious.

“What are you laughing at?” Ace mumbled into Marco’s chest.

“Oh, nothing really. Your grandpa finally gave in and approved of our relationship.”

Ace almost choked, “a little late for that, considering we’re already married.” he gave Marco a quick peck on the lips, which Marco returned by running his hands into Ace’s unruly locks and tugging him closer for one far more passionate.

They pulled away as Izo announced the last song of the evening. “Just something a little special and upbeat for our favorite fire husbands to dance to one last time and end this party with a bang!”

 

Everyone swarmed the dance floor, creating one giant moshpit of people jumping up and down, and shouting the words; Luffy punching the air to the beat, while even Whitebeard and Garp tapped their feet to the beat on the sidelines.

_Before the flame goes out tonight_

_Yeah, we'll live until we die_

_So c'mon c'mon c'mon_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_C'mon c'mon c'mon_

_'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

_Into a raging fire_

_C'mon c'mon c'mon_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

Marco and Ace stood in the center, clinging desperately to each other so as not to be separated by the chaos, exchanging kisses and longing glances during the lulls and giving into the mass as the music picked up.

  
They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day or for a better group of people to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are: La Vie en Rose (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw)  
> Sugar by Maroon 5 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg)  
> Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXRODrspQpc)
> 
> Please review, I'm experimenting with my writing style and I'd love feedback.


End file.
